Family no matter what
by Hp-tea-1112
Summary: Harry is not the boy who lived, he's ignored by his family, he finds love in his friends and freedom in Hogwarts, is he destined for greatness? (I'm rewriting this fanfic and it is being continued on there)
1. Hogwarts Letter, Diagon Ally

**Authors note: I've had a few reviews about Tonks' age and I should have done this before but so that everyone knows, I want her older than she is in the books/films.**

 **Also I am re-writing this fanfic and it will be being published soon, I'd still appreciate if you read this story and gave a review so I know if there are any serious problems that I need to address.**

 **Thank you, I hope you like my story.**

Thunder stuck in the night, outside the Potter house a dark figure emerged. In the living room Lily and James Potter were unaware of the strange presence. By the time they realised someone was in the house, they were sent flying into the wall, and fell unconscious.

Upstairs Harry tried to reach his younger brother Daniel. Harry ran to the top of the stairs where the figure was ascending. Harry was knocked back unable to get to his brother's room. Harry has unique and powerful magic, and it sensed his strong intentions to save his younger brother, and so cast a magical shield around Daniel.

The figure revealed itself to be Lord Voldemort. He used the killing curse on Daniel but because of the shield by Harry, the spell rebounded killing him. Daniel was unharmed, but now had a scar on his forehead. Harry fainted due to his use of magical energy.

Sensing dark magic Dumbledore and a group of aurors, including; Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nimphadora Tonks, came to the potter house. They made sure everyone was safe and left when they were sure that Voldemort was gone.

From then onwards Daniel was known as the boy who lived.

 _ **9 years later…**_

Harry rolled over in his bed and fell onto the floor. The floor boards groaned under his weight. Harry lifted himself up and got changed ready for his day.

Harry trudged down the stairs of his home and heard a distant laughter. He headed towards the kitchen and on his way he passed his family sat at the large oak dining table in the dining room. They were already having breakfast and having fun, acting how a family should. Daniel was sat between his parents Lily and James Potter. In the distant there was a slight noise.

"Ah that must be the mail, go fetch it will you Harry" James said, looking towards Harry. Harry nodded and headed for the front door.

Meanwhile, in the living room of the Potter household, green flames crackled in the fireplace and someone emerged. The person went to greet the Potter family. Harry came back into the dining room holding a handful of letters. When he saw his godfather he dropped the letter and ran into his arms.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Harry asked smiling, and releasing his grip and stepped back.

"Just came to say hello" Sirius replied with a chuckle. He strolled over to where Harry had dropped the letters and bent down to pick them up. He handed them to James, slipping one letter back into his hand and turning towards Harry with a big gleam on his face. Harry takes the letter from Sirius, a smile growing on his face. He flipped the letter and spotted the Hogwarts crest. He jumped for joy and ripped open the letter. Harry was so happy. He beamed at his family.

"Well done Harry, I'll take you down to Diagen alley" Sirius said patting Harrys back appraisingly.

"Mum, dad I'm going to Hogwarts" said harry to his parents.

"Oh it will be great wont it James" said lily, turning Daniel "imagine when Daniel goes it'll be fantastic, we'll buy all his books, his new school robes, a pet, his wand, we'll see him of at the train station. Oh I miss him already."

"Calm down sweetheart he's still got two years" James said. They continued to talk about Daniel going to Hogwarts, dismissing Harry. Harry turned away, losing his smile. Resting his hand on Harry's shoulder Sirius said, "Don't worry pup, and let's go." Harry and Sirius left the dining room and headed to the living room fireplace.

Moments later Harry and Sirius were walking down the cobbled streets of Diagon Ally, passing by all the bright and colourful shops. Harry stopped outside one store, Sirius turned to look, it was the store with the broomsticks.

"Wow" Harry gaped at the shop window.

"Don't worry pup you'll get a broom one day and you'll be the best quidditch player ever," Sirius said. Harry smiled up at his godfather.

The first shop they went to was Flourish and Blots so Harry could get his first set of school robes. Whilst he was getting his robes fitted, he saw another young boy his age enter the shop. The boy stood next to Harry as he also got some robes fitted. The boy had black hair which was tied back into a short ponytail. When the boy turned to look at Harry, Harry noticed that he had brown eyes. Then Harry took in that the boy was looking at him and recomposed himself.

"Hi…Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry stuttered out in a rush. The boy was momentarily taken aback, but then greeted Harry. "My name is John Crace, I'm a pure blood wizard, are you attending Hogwarts this year? I am." He sounded quite snobby, or that's what Harry thought. And all the time Harry had spent out, he had met a many pure blooded wizards and witches, who in his experience were all quite snobby people.

Harry heard Sirius coming back from talking to the shop owner. Harry half smile at John before going over to Sirius. He greeted the shop owner, like an old friend, as they had met before on one of Harry's previous trips to Diagon Ally with Sirius.

A few moments later and Harry and Sirius were leaving Flourish and Blots with a new set of robes. They wandered over to Olivander's Wand Shop. Harry was very excited to be getting his very own wand. He had seen many other perform magic and soon Harry would be able to as well.

Sirius and Harry opened the door and stepped inside the shop, as the bell rang. There was a moments silence before an old man with wispy white hair rounded one of the oak shelves. The shop looked similar to a library in Harry's opinion. A wooden desk at the front with rows of dusty shelves behind. Only the shelves weren't filled with books, but wands.

Mr Olivander smiled a joyous smile, "Mr Potter how lovely to see you again and my, you have grown," he said and then began retrieving some wands. He took them from their boxes and laid them out in front of Harry, on the desk. He smiled again inviting Harry to take one, gesturing with his hand. Harry liked Mr Olivander, he had also met him a few times before when Harry previously visited Diagon Ally. Harry smiled back before reaching out to pick up a wand. Mr Olivander gestured again for Harry to give it a try. However, as soon as he made to do so the wand exploded in his hand leaving him, Sirius and Mr Olivander stunned.

"Nope, Nope definitely not" Mr Olivander said reeling back from the explosion.

"Ahh well, better luck next time pup, just try a different one maybe…" Sirius said getting cut off.

"Absolutely not, I'm afraid these wands are too dear to have destroyed left right and centre, sorry Mr Potter" interrupted Olivander.

"But what? I still need a wand." Said Harry confused.

"Oh don't worry, sorry for the fright, we'll be making you a custom wand, as I've never seen a reaction like that and I believe that you will do great things in your time."

"How do you make a custom wand?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Come with me and I'll show you." Mr Olivander replied, leading the way to a back office.

The room was small and was coated in even ore dust than on the shelves outside. Mr Olivander turned to get some items out of a locked drawer. After a few moments multiple items were laid out onto a small wooden table in the middle of the room. The table was crooked but managed to balance everything easily.

Mr Olivander told Harry to stand in front of the table, close his eyes and focus soulfully on his magic. He told Harry that what would happen is his magic will choose the components of the wand so it would always be true to him.

First the wood was chosen, then the core, then Mr Olivander used his magic to create the wand. After everything was done Harry finally had a wand. It was eleven inches, a mix of red and elder wood and the core was a phoenix feather, basilisk venom and phoenix tears.

"Amazing, that is one of the strongest combinations I have ever seen. You'll be a great wizard someday" Mr Olivander said proudly. He led them back to the front of the shop. Harry and Sirius said their farewells before once again returning to the streets of Diagon Ally.

Later that day Harry had everything he needed, his robes, a wand, all his school books and even a surprise pet from Sirius. It was a gorgeous snowy owl, which Harry named Hedwig. They quickly stopped off at Gringotts to get Harry some money. Harry marvelled at all the goblins, watching them hard at work. As soon as they had what they needed they were off again.

Harry had spent the rest of that day at twelve Grimmauld place with Sirius. It began to get dark so Harry went to the old fireplace and within seconds green flames danced around him.

It was around nine o'clock when Harry got home and he was greeted surprisingly by his brother Daniel.

"Hi Harry, where have you been?" Daniel asked surprised to see Harry, as Harry was to see him.

"With Sirius, but it's not like you care anyway. I'm off to bed," and with that Harry left the youngest Potter to himself. Retreating to his room Harry felt happy. He was glad to be going to Hogwarts. He would miss Sirius a lot but they could still write each other. Harry wasn't sure if he should even bother trying to write his parents they didn't take much notice of him and may not even realise he's gone when he leaves for Hogwarts. Harry continued to dwell over his parents until he fell asleep.

 _ **A few weeks later…**_

Harry woke up after a restless night of sleep. Today he was going to Hogwarts. He hastily got dressed, and ran down the stairs nearly bumping into Sirius. Harry stopped in time to avoid clashing into him. They went into the kitchen as Harry made himself some breakfast. The morning seemed to go by quickly and soon enough Harry was heading off to Kings cross station.

When they arrived, they had ten minutes to spare before Harry needed to get on the train. Harry was with his parents, Sirius and Daniel. They went through the wall to get to platform nine and three-quarters. Whilst standing around Harry watched all the other young wizards and witches around him say their goodbyes to their families before they got on the train. He saw two redheaded twins messing around being prats. They appeared to be in Harry's year and Harry wondered if they would become friends. Harry's stomach churned at the thought of making friends. He wasn't a very sociable person, he didn't really have many friends, he considered his only and best friend to be Sirius.

As Harry went to say goodbye to his parents they were too busy fussing over Daniel. He tried to get their attention, but in the end gave up. He went over to Sirius and gave him a hug.

"I'm going to miss you" Harry said.

"You too pup, but the year will be over before you know it and we'll see each other very soon" Sirius said smiling. Harry tried to smile as well but Sirius could see that it didn't reach his eyes and that Harry was going to miss him a lot.

Harry left Sirius and went to board the Hogwarts epress.


	2. Train Ride

Harry walked between the many compartments of the train seeing some people greet others as friends, enemies, or class mates and then there were the first years who were all looking a bit lost. In the end Harry found an empty compartment near the back of the train.

There was only a few minutes left before the train was to departure. Harry caught Sirius' eye through the window, he waved one last time before the train started to move.

A few moments later Harry was joined by a girl, she had brown frizzy hair, brown eyes and a few freckles covering her nose.

"Hi I'm Hazel Warwick, I'm a first year, are you?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, my name is Harry Potter," Harry said not looking her in the eyes.

"Are you the brother of Daniel Potter, the boy who lived?" Asked an unfamiliar voice. There was another girl at the entrance of the compartment, she had raven hair, like Harry, and blue eyes.

"What? I didn't even know he had a brother, is it true?" Hazel said turning to Harry.

"Unfortunately," Harry mumbled, he hated being referred to as the boy who lived's brother. He barely ever spoke to Daniel, or his parents. His only true family in Harry's opinion was Sirius.

"What did you say?" Hazel asked not catching what he just said.

"Err, yeah its true" Harry said so they could hear.

"Wow what's it like? How come I never knew about you?" Hazel asked.

"If it's okay, I don't really want to talk about it" Harry said, causing them to fall silent. They sat down opposite him.

"Well, I'm Alyssa Winters" said the raven haired girl, introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hazel."

They chattered away, talking about Hogwarts, all the while trying to get Harry to join in on the conversation. He spoke a bit, but he just stared out the window for most of it. Not long after, they were joined by two others, as all the other compartments were full.

One of them was a boy, Mathew Jefferson. He had blue eyes and light brown hair, with a small fringe flopping neatly to the left, whereas Harry's was always a mess, (But it looked good on him). The other was a girl. She has long golden hair and icy blue eyes. She was Daphne Greengrass, most people had heard of her family and their reputation and it wasn't a very good one. They had a long conversation about how they were staying neutral and not picking sides. Harry joined in with this as he had heard a bit about them in old newspapers, from the great wizarding war.

By the end of the journey Harry was having a great time with his new friends. They decided to make a pact that they would stay friends no matter what happened or what houses they were put into. The train stopped and everyone grabbed their things and walked out onto the platform at Hogsmede station.


	3. Hogwarts

The half giant led the way. With a bright lantern in hand, his gruff voice called out for them to keep a quick pace. Hagrid has bushy long hair and beard, his dog Fang was walking by his side occasionally barking at a bird that came into view. The night air was cold and the wind whipped around their bodies.

They reached the lake and clambered into boats. Harry was in a boat with Mathew. They marvelled at the castle in the distance, it looked spectacular lit up by the moonlight. Their lanterns reflected back in the water below. Harry stared at the water, he watched the reflection of the silver moon dance in the ripples of the lake. He wondered what law below, in the depths of the lake.

Finally they reached the other end of the lake. They got to the shore and made their way up to Hogwarts castle. The spectacle of Hogwarts was magical. As Harry stepped over the threshold of Hogwarts, a sense of warmth and happiness ran throughout. Harry felt a sensation of warmth and overwhelming safety.

The first years went to wait outside of the great hall, waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin.

"So you're the brother of the boy who lived." Came a voice from behind Harry. He recognised the voice but couldn't quite place it. Until they came to the front of the crowd and faced Harry. It was John Crace.

"John!" Harry said, surprised.

"I see you remember me," John said.

"Yeah but not for good reasons" replied Harry, a hint of humour in his eyes. John fumed, his ears turning red. Before anything more could be said, professor McGonagall stood in front of the first years, sending John to stand back in the line.

The big oak doors opened on queue as they entered the hall. There was so many young wizards and witches sat around the four long tables, for each house. All eyes turned to the first years as the sorting ceremony began.

Professor McGonagall collected an old, worn down hat, she placed it onto a stool, before getting a scroll of parchment. She began to read the names off the list. As the first years nervously made their way up to the front, McGonagall placed the hat on each student as they sat down. And each time the hat would shout out what house each student was to go in.

The next person to be called up was Daphne Greengrass. She made her way gracefully up the steps and placed herself delicately on the stool. The hat sat comfortably on her head and shouted out "Slytherin." She got up and went to the Slytherin table.

"Mathew Jefferson" he was the next person and his face went bright red. He first struck Harry, as quite a confident person, however this was a different side of him completely. He slowly made his way up. A few moments later and "Hufflepuff" was echoing around the room. A wave of applause came from the Hufflepuff table as Mathew went over to them.

They next two to be called was the Weasley twins, they were both in Gryffindor and proud of it. They started chanting on their way to the Gryffindor table and it took a couple minutes for everyone to get settled again.

After, it was Hazel's turn. She went up the steps quickly eager to find out what house she would be placed in. The hat barely touched her head before it bellowed out the word, "Gryffindor," this caused for another chant from the Weasley twins.

"Harry Potter" he was the next person to be called. This caused the hall to fall into a whisper, causing Harry to frown. He went up to the front and sat on the stool, unimpressed. It took several minutes, and annoying muttering from the hat to finally come to a conclusion, but in the end it shouted out "Ravenclaw" Harry was rather surprised, like the Gryffindor's. They, including Harry thought he would be in their house as his parents were. However, Harry was actually quite happy, he didn't want to be like his parents. He made his way to the Ravenclaw table with a smile on his face. A round of applause came and the few surrounding Ravenclaw's patted him on the back as he joined them.

After Harry it was Alyssa who was the next to be called up. She looked nervous, but Harry could see she was trying to be as confident as possible. She sat unsteadily on the stool and when the hat was placed on her head it shouted out "Ravenclaw." After this her spirits lightened and she raced over to her table and sat next to Harry.

The last few to be called were, Samuel Midnight, who ended up in Gryffindor. After him was Téa Castle, she was in Ravenclaw. She knew Alyssa from when they were younger and they explained that to Harry, as he had a perplexed look on his face when they greeted each other as good friends. The final person to be called was John Crace, as Harry suspected, he was sorted into Slytherin.

As the last of the applause settled down, Dumbledore came to the front and began his beginning of year speech. "Firstly, I would like to say welcome back to all those who are returning from a summer break. Secondly, I would like to welcome those of you who are first years, and I hope that in time Hogwarts will become your home. I want to thank all of the professors for returning to teach the students. And finally, let the feast begin." And with that a variety of foods, appeared on the tables and everyone dug in. During the meal the hat began to sing a Hogwarts song.

Harry felt like he had never ate so much in his life. He wanted to make the most of his first night and that meant stuffing his face until he blew. At the end of the feast, the house prefects led the first years to their common rooms. To get into the Ravenclaw common room they had to answer a riddle. It was fairly easy, and soon enough everyone was getting settled in and making friends. Harry sat with Alyssa and Téa whilst they spoke about how great it was to see each other again. Harry grew tied so he eventually left and went to his room. He shared his room, with three other boys in his year, Cole Splintwood, James Hunter and Nicholas Drake. His roommates seemed nice enough, and Harry thought that maybe they would become good friends, after all they have to share a room for the next few years.

Harry changed out of his robes and into some pyjamas. He drew the curtains around his four poster bed and lay on his back staring up. He thought about how tomorrow would go. And if he and the friends he had made on the train would stick with their packed, because they were all in different houses apart from him and Alyssa. Harry decided not to dwell on what may or may not happen, and closed his eyes. He rolled on to his side and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. First Day, Unknown Voices

At first Harry thought it was a dream, but when he woke up he knew it wasn't. He had heard a distant echo of a girl's voice, but when he sat up no one was up yet. And girls were not allowed in the boys rooms, as the boys are not allowed in the girls rooms. Harry dismissed it and began getting dressed for his first day.

As the clock in the Ravenclaw common room neared to seven thirty, Harry decided to make his way to the great hall for breakfast. He sat down next to Alyssa, who was picking at some toast.

"Not hungry," Harry said to Alyssa.

"I guess not," she said looking down at her plate, "I'm just nervous about today."

"Don't worry it'll be fine, besides I'll be with you and so will Téa" Harry said reassuringly.

Alyssa smiled at Harry and began picking at her food again. Harry surveyed the room looking for their friends they had made the previous day. He caught the eye of Hazel, they smiled quickly at one another before turning away.

"Do you think we will stay friends with Hazel, Mathew and Daphne?" Harry asked Alyssa.

"I'm not sure. I mean you know how it is, houses just don't mix. We might become friends with some of them but I'll bet we won't with Daphne." She replied.

"How come?" Harry asked.

"I have nothing against her but," she paused for a moment trying to find the words, "Well she's in Slytherin and it's not a problem for me but I don't think they like mixing with anyone, especially Gryffindor's. Hey I could be wrong, but I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"I guess not" Harry was quite sad at this thought. He had felt so happy on the train, but now things were falling apart, at least he still had Alyssa.

Their first lessons started at nine o'clock, so at ten to nine Harry and Alyssa walked through Hogwarts to the greenhouses. Their first lesson was herbology, with professor Sprout, who is also the house leader for Hufflepuff. They shared this lesson with the Gryffindor's.

Herbology was quite boring. Professor Sprout had spent most of the time going over rules of what to do and what not to do in the greenhouse. Harry was sure it would get better once professor Sprout learnt to trust them, but the time just wasn't quite right.

Once again Harry heard a whisper saying, "She'll trust you all soon."

"What?" Harry said turning round but no one had said anything. _This is getting weird,_ Harry thought. Again he dismissed it as being tired and continued his day.

Harry's next lesson was transfiguration, which they had with Hufflepuff. The teacher is professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor. In that lesson Harry ended up sitting next to Mathew, they spoke like friends, but there was a slight tension between the two. Again, it was like Herbology going over rules and everything they would learn that year.

Once the lesson was over, it was time for lunch so everyone headed to the great hall. It wasn't as packed as Harry thought it would be, as many of the older students sometimes used this time to go to the library to do their homework. Luckily, the first years hadn't been given any homework as of yet.

Harry was sat with his roommate Nicholas, Alyssa and Téa. They were talking about how their lessons had been and what they thought would happen in their next lessons. Their next lesson was defence against the dark arts, which Harry was very excited for. And he hoped they would get to do something fun, rather than going over rules in the classroom again.

They all finished their lunch and headed to the defence against the dark arts classroom. On their way, they came across the Weasley twins, they came up to Nicholas and told him that a certain girl was looking for him. They said it was Angelina Johnson, as Nicholas had a crush on her. Nicholas dashed off to find her. Only when he was gone did Fred and George burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Téa.

"It was a joke, Angelina's not looking for him and when he goes up to her she's going to have no idea why he's talking to her" Fred said, between fits of laughter.

"He's going to humiliate himself" Alyssa pointed out.

"That's the point, it's hilarious, don't you agree?" George said.

"Of course not, I'm going to find him before he finds her and embarrasses himself." Alyssa said sternly walking away in the direction of Nicholas.

"That was cruel guys, but funny," Harry said high fiving them both. The twins left leaving Harry and Téa alone. They continued to walk to their next class, talking about what they might do in the lesson. Their teacher was professor Quirell and apparently he wasn't the best teacher, according to the older students, but they would most likely still have fun in his lessons.

When they got to the classroom, Harry's hand barely touched the door before it swung open to allow them inside. At first Harry thought it was weird but then again it was a magical school so it could have been anything.

They entered the classroom, and sat down at their desks. They shared this lesson with Gryffindor, so everyone expected that they would do the best as they are known for being brave. However Harry thought that being smart was better than being brave in some ways, and Harry guessed this is why he was put into Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" came the mysterious voice again. Harry was sat next to Alyssa but she was quietly writing away notes in her book.

"Did you say something?" Harry asked Alyssa.

"No" she said glancing at Harry before getting back to her work. Harry was beginning to get confused and worried why he kept hearing voices. He decided to forget about it for now and get on with his work. He dipped his quill in the ink and began to write on the blank piece of parchment in front of him.

The next lesson dragged, they had potions. Their class was with Slytherin, and the teacher was their head of house professor Snape. As the lesson went on Harry learnt that Snape was biased to his own house and kept awarding them points.

At the end of the lesson, Harry accidentally knocked over a potion bottle, causing professor Snape to deduct ten points from Ravenclaw. This put Harry in a bad mood as they headed to the great hall for dinner.

The bewitched ceiling in the great hall was thundering and raining. Harry slumped down and began to eat some food. Meanwhile the teachers tried to change the ceiling to a more peaceful atmosphere, as it was the first years first day. Over the course of the meal Harry's mood lightened. And along with it the bewitched ceiling, it turned from thunder and lightning to a cloudy night.


	5. Hogwarts ?

_**A couple days later…**_

Harry awoke once again hearing the whispers in his dream. The whispers were getting more prominent and happening more often. It began to get confusing for Harry and he hoped he would learn soon about why it was happening.

He went down to the great hall for breakfast on his way the staircases changed exactly as Harry needed them too. This made Harry a bit suspicious. Harry joined Alyssa, Téa, Nicholas and Cole at the Ravenclaw table. His morning was going pretty well, apart from the strange voices. The enchanted ceiling reflected this as it was bright clear sky above.

Moments later, the owls from the owlery came flying in and dropped off everyone's mail. Harry received a letter from Sirius, reminding himself to read it later.

They were in History of Magic, their teacher was professor Binns. He was one of the many ghosts in Hogwarts. Harry had heard that he had taught History of Magic before he died and they continued on afterwards. This was a subject where the use of magic practically wasn't necessary, however Harry thought he would still enjoy it as so far he was enjoying all of his subjects.

After his first two lessons were over Harry decided to wonder about the school instead of going to lunch. The stairs and doors kept opening and moving right on time throughout his walk. Harry was getting suspicious of the school. He couldn't explain it but he felt almost connected to it.

Harry heard a murmur of the voice again. He couldn't make out what it was saying so he decided he would try communicate with it. He wasn't sure who or what it was but he was beginning to think it was someone within the school, or the school itself.

Harry went back to his common room and went into his room. No one was in there but he decided he would close the curtains around his bed for privacy in case anyone did enter the room. Harry sat down on his bed light leaking thought the gaps of the curtains. He focused his energy on his magic and his mind. He could sense a lot of things but tried very hard to focus on the strange voice. Once he was sure he had a hold of it he tried to communicate.

 _Hogwarts?_ Harry said in his mind.

 _Yes?_

 _So you are the school?_

 _Yes._

 _But why can I hear you?_

 _All will be explained soon enough._

"Wait!" Harry said out loud. He had lost communication with Hogwarts. But at least now he knew that it was Hogwarts trying to contact him.

 _ **Later that day…**_

Harry was just finishing his conversation with his roommates and was about to go to sleep when he remembered about Sirius' letter. He retrieved it from his bed side table. He sat at his desk whilst he read it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope school is going well, and that you're enjoying all of your lessons. Have you made any friends yet? What are they like? How do you like your teachers? What about Dumbledore? Do you like your new house?_

 _I'm sorry it's a lot of questions I just want to know all about it. I miss you a lot and so does your family._

 _Love from Sirius_

Harry sat back and re-read the letter a few times. He got out a blank piece of parchment and his quill and ink. He began to write.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _I miss you too, but I doubt the rest of my family does but thanks anyways. School is going well I like the teachers a lot. The lessons are fun and I have made some friends. I made a few on the train but we got put into different houses and we said it wouldn't change our friendship but I think it has. My roommates are becoming good friends of mine and so are a few other people in my house._

 _About my house, I hope you're not upset but I was placed in Ravenclaw not Gryffindor. It's a great house though I really like it. I have to go now, bye._

 _Love Harry_

Once Harry had wrote his letter he kept it on his bedside table and decided he would send Hedwig tomorrow.


	6. Flying

_Dear Harry,_

 _I am very proud of you. I don't think it matters that you're not in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw is a very good and respectable house. I understand how you feel my whole family was in Slytherin and I was the only one in Gryffindor. Mind you I was very happy about this as I was completely different from them. And I think it shows that family reputations can't always account for everyone in the family._

 _I'm glad you like your teachers and classes, and I hope that you do stay friends with those in other house. I always thought the houses should mix. I won't lie, I did only stay with other Gryffindor's but mainly because that's where I had all my best friends and at that age I didn't feel that I needed to branch out. However I urge you to do so, as it could benefit you in ways you didn't know possible._

 _I hope you continue to have a great year_

 _Love Sirius_

Harry was happy to have retrieved another letter from Sirius. He took in everything Sirius had to say and decided that when the time was right he would try get him and his friends back together.

It was Wednesday so Harry's first lesson was flying. He'd only had this lesson a few time, like most of his others, but he really enjoyed it. In their first lesson Madame Hooch said that Harry seemed to have a natural talent just like James Potter. In their first lesson they had to say "up" to call the broom into their hands. Harry did this instantly.

They were circling the pitch. When a glint of something metallic caught Harry's eye. He instantly put his broom into a dive on instinct and shot towards the falling object and caught it. It was a glass pendant that had fallen from his classmate's pocket. Madame Hooch saw his incredible feat and pure skill, she immediately rushed Harry to professor Flitwik's office, Harry's head of house. She suggested that he take the place of the seventh year seeker whom was leaving Hogwarts at the end of the year, however they needed to focus on their N.E.W.T.S so they were looking for a replacement.

Professor Flitwick thought that it was a fantastic idea and congratulate Harry on becoming the new seeker of the Ravenclaw quidditch team.

By lunch the news about Harry joining the quidditch team had spread throughout the school. Harry was talking to his friends about how great it was going to be now that he could play in the matches. He was sad he didn't have his own broom, so for now he had to borrow a cleansweep from the school's supply of brooms.

Harry and the rest of Ravenclaw had a celebration in their common room for Harry joining the team. And as a kind of leaving the team party for the 7th year who was departing from the team. It was a great evening and Harry felt very lucky. When he went back into his room he decided to reply to Sirius' letter.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _Thank you for the advice, I have took it into consideration. I am happy to say that I was chosen to join the Ravenclaw quidditch team, as the seeker. I'm lucky that the original seeker decided they want to focus fully on exams, that's why they were looking for someone new. And they chose me. We just had a mini celebration, I hope being on the team will be as good as I imagine it to be. I'll write back soon._

 _Love Harry._

Harry wasn't feeling very tired so he decided to go back downstairs and carry on with the celebration.


	7. On The Team

The next morning Harry had to get up really early for some quidditch practise to get to know the team and their flying styles and for the team to get to know him. Harry was dressed and ready in under five minutes. Their quidditch uniform was a navy blue, which Harry quite liked.

Harry walked out onto the pitch to greet his teammates. Alyssa and Téa had come to watch his practise, in support of him, however they did have to leave half way through to go to their flying lesson, which Harry would miss because of his training.

On the Ravenclaw team there was Grant Page as the keeper, Duncan Inglebee and Jason Samuel as beaters, Jeromy Stretin, Emily Davidson and Rodger Davies as chasers. Rodger Davies was also the team captain. And now Harry was the seeker.

To begin with Rodger had them fly around the pitch to test their endurance skills. Mainly for the benefit of seeing how Harry was and if he could keep up with the rest of the team. Harry was keeping pace with them for a while but eventually his speed began to drop and Rodger Davies told him to come to a stop. Davies told Harry that he didn't do bad, but he might have to put in some extra training for Harry so he could keep up with them in their matches, which would be coming up fairly soon.

"Harry, now this may not happen in an actual match but as we want you to be prepared, you need to fly below and dodge the beams. Fly as fast as you can but keep safe, we don't want you ending up in the hospital wing before your first match has even come around," said Davies with a soft chuckle.

Harry did this whilst the captain, talked through tactics with the rest of the team. Davies called for Harry to stop so they could run by him what he needed to do. He told Harry to focus on finding the snitch, and not to go for it unless they will come out on top. He said to keep an eye out for what is happening in the game and for anything that may come flying in his direction.

They continued to do different drills for the rest of practise. Harry picked them up pretty quickly, but just in case Davies lent Harry his notebook of the different drills they do so that he could memorise them for his next practise. However, Davies did warn Harry that if he lost the book and it got into the hands of a different team he would kill Harry.

Harry had charms, with professor Flitwick. They were working on Wingardiam Leviosa. The ability to levitate objects. They had this lesson with Slytherin. Typically the Ravenclaw's were able to do it fairly easily, and so could many of the Slytherin's, however people like John Crace, were being pretty ignorant to what professor Flitwick was saying, so were not having as much luck with the spell as the rest were.

The lesson ended and Harry made his way to the great hall for lunch. He was sat with his roommates, Nicholas, Cole and James. Harry was forced tell them over and over again what the training was like, that is until Alyssa and Téa came to his rescue and moved the topic of conversation away from Harry.

Harry was happy and that reflected throughout Hogwarts. Harry had figured out that Hogwarts reflected on his mood, and so Harry tried to stay positive most of the time, as he didn't want Hogwarts to be feeling all sombre and sad.

"So Harry did you hear about the new Gryffindor seeker?" Cole asked.

"No, what about them?" Harry replied inquisitively.

"Only that they're also a first year like you, but they've been playing quidditch since they were a baby, so they're wicked awesome" Cole said.

"Have you guys heard about it?" Harry asked turning to Alyssa and Téa.

"Well, people were talking about it in our flying lesson, as you know we share that lesson with the Gryffindor's so it must be true" Alyssa said.

"Yeah and since then it kind of just spread around the school, I'm surprised this is the first you're hearing of this" Téa added.

"Well I wasn't exactly here for the flying lesson and no one said anything in charms, so how was I supposed to know?" Harry said in a rough tone.

"Sorry, just thought someone would have mentioned it, anyway got to go, need to get some studying done in the library" said Téa retreating out of the great hall.

"You didn't need to be so mean about it" Alyssa said.

"Yeah I'm sorry" Harry said.

"Don't apologise to me, apologise to Téa" she said.

"Okay, I'll go find her now, bye guys." He waved goodbye to his friends and went to the library to find Téa.

It wasn't long before Harry located her. He spotted her blonde hair between the rows of book shelves. She was sat at a table on her own flicking through some books.

"Err, Téa" Harry said sitting in the chair opposite her.

"Yes Harry" Téa replied, looking up from her books into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Well I just wanted to apologise for my rudeness earlier, how can I make it up to you?"

"Oh it's fine, but if you still want to make it up to me than maybe you could help me out on quidditch in your spare time as I really want to get on the team next year." Téa asked with a wide grin on her face.

"Sure, but I can't train you too much right now as I have my own practise to do."

"Okay, thanks Harry."

Harry left Téa to get back on with her work. He made his way back into the great hall to find that his friends were already gone. He sat down, a feeling of boredom floating through his body. He glanced over to the Slytherin table and caught the eye of Daphne, he tried to smile, and she replied with a curt nod, before looking away.

Harry's next lesson was transfiguration. Harry and Mathew began talking again about how cool it was that Harry was on the quidditch team, and about the mystery new player on the Gryffindor's team. Harry felt that the tension in the air the last few lessons had dissipated and that he could easily count Mathew as a friend, just not a close one.

The topic of the mystery new quidditch seeker was the hot topic of the school, blowing Harry out of the water. Professor McGonagall was beginning to get fed up off all the nonsense inquiring about the new quidditch player so she decided to clear the air and announce that it was Samuel Midnight. However, this did not have the desired effect as it created more conversation and from that point on in the lesson no work was done.

Their next lesson was supposed to be astronomy, however as the stars were not out yet the lesson was to be held in the astronomy tower at twelve o'clock. Allowing them to have a free period.

Harry, Alyssa, Téa, Nicholas and Cole decided to get some studying in before dinner. Harry found it difficult to concentrate as everyone was talking about Samuel. Harry wasn't jealous but even his friends were beginning to get frustrated with hearing his name everywhere they went. And Samuel was in their year, Harry guessed that He was just loving all the attention.

Later that day dinner had arrived and Harry was enjoying another wonderful meal provided by Hogwarts, he began to wonder who actually made the food and where they did it as there was no mention of a kitchen anywhere in the school.

It was nearing the end of dinner and Harry decided that he would go out and get in some extra training. Whilst flying circles around the pitch Harry spotted someone below. He floated to the ground and realised who it was, with his dirty blond hair and blue/green eyes, it was Samuel Midnight.

"Hi my name's Samuel Midnight but my friends call me Midnight" Samuel said extending his hand. Harry shook it and introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Harry Potter, I've heard a lot about you"

"You have?" Samuel asked, his face dropping slightly.

"Yeah, practically the whole school is talking about you, don't you like all the attention?" Harry asked.

"Not really," Samuel replied, "It's quite annoying I preferred when they were all talking about you. Do you think you could do something else to make everyone talk about you again?" Samuel said, laughing slightly.

Harry chuckled, "I don't think so, and I really don't want the attention any more than you do."

"So what you doing out here?" Samuel asked.

"Just getting in some extra practice. Hey you know I was wondering is it true that you started flying a broomstick when you were a baby?" Harry asked.

"Not quite, but I was very young." Samuel replied and they began laughing again, "Hey how about I go grab my broom and we can do some training together."

"That would be great," Harry replied enthusiastically. Samuel quickly dashed off to get his broom, a few minutes later and he was back. He was holding the latest model the Nimbus 1500.

"So what do you want to start with first" Samuel said.

"How about some laps, see who has the best endurance?" Harry said.

"You're on."

They took flight and began the laps. They lasted a while but Samuel just managed to outdo Harry being as he had been doing it for years. Samuel decided to teach Harry some manoeuvres of easy ways to avoid getting hit by bludgers.

The first manoeuvre was the sloth grip, which is having a loose grip on the broom and pulling your weight to one side, to roll away from the bludger.

"Nice work but loosen your grip just a little more, you really need to commit to it" Samuel said.

"If I loosen my grip anymore I'll fall off the bloody broom" Harry shouted.

"Trust me you won't."

Harry repeated the action and managed to do it successfully.

"Word of advice, practice it both ways so that you're not as predictable" Samuel suggested.

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that." Harry said.

"A simple sharp turn or dive can easily get the job done, and if you push for luck you might be able to divert it towards another player on the opposite team. If you have a lot of strength in your leg you could attempt to kick it away, I've seen it done in professional quidditch matches but it doesn't always go as planned so be careful."

"How did you learn so much about quidditch?" Harry asked curiously.

"My dad taught me a lot, but I spent much of my free time reading up on it and the history of quidditch, and then practicing it as well. Did you know that it didn't use to be the snitch that we have today but a bird called the Golden Snidget was used, but they were becoming extinct so they had to stop using them?"

"No, wow that's very interesting, I need to start doing some research of my own." And with that they began laughing again.

They continued practicing different manoeuvres throughout and they didn't even realise when it had gotten dark. They flew to the ground and realised that it was getting close to twelve o'clock. They been out there for hours. They both had to get to their astronomy lesson in a few minutes, so they rushed back into the school put away the broomsticks and headed to the astronomy tower.

They got to the classroom arriving a few minutes late, the teacher wasn't too bothered and in fact she gave them each ten points for house unity. Harry couldn't help but look at Alyssa and Hazel with the sinking feeling that it should be them getting those points. They joined the class and began the lesson.

The lesson dragged but Harry got through it by talking to Samuel about quidditch. Téa had joined their conversation in hopes of learning anything useful that she would need to know to join the team next year. Harry reassured her that he was still do training with her so if there was anything she needed to know he would tell her.

Harry was extremely tired by the time he got back to his room. Especially as his whole body was aching from doing so much flying with Samuel. He hoped he was in just as much pain as he was. Harry managed to drag himself into his bed. As soon as his head touched his pillow he dropped to sleep.

That night Harry dreamt about playing professional quidditch and Sirius and all his friends were there to support him. But Harry was on a team of his own and had to play every position. Miraculously, he was able to do it and he won catching the snitch, making him five hundred points ahead. Everyone in the crown was cheering his name and then Harry woken up by someone shaking his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes still tired. He looked at the clock, it was two o'clock in the morning. "Why are you waking me up at this time of night?"

"We were going to ask you that same question mate" James said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked puzzled.

"You kept chanting your name, we thought you'd gone mental but realised that you must be dreaming."

"Oh." Harry said embarrassed, his face turning slightly pink. This caused his roommates to burst into fits of laughter. Only making Harry go redder. Harry threw his pillow at them, and that then started a pillow fight throughout the dorm. Which travelled throughout the whole common room waking everyone else up and then everyone in Ravenclaw was having a pillow fight.

Harry thought that it was probably seen as uncharacteristically from someone else's view but Harry was having loads of fun and he didn't care about what anyone else thought. The pillow fight ended with the Ravenclaw's scattered throughout the common room, some asleep on the sofas or floor, or the steps and the lucky few who had made it back to their beds.


	8. The Founders' Chamber

Harry was returning back from some early morning training, and heading into the great hall for breakfast. He joined his friends once again and began eating a filling breakfast. As usual the owls came into to deliver everyone's mail and Harry was astonished when something heavy dropped in front of him.

There was a small note attached to it, it read;

 _For Harry, I'm very proud of you,_

 _Sirius._

Harry unwrapped the gift and was left without words. It was the latest model of the broomstick, a Nimbus 1500. Harry and his friends gaped at the broomsticks for a few moments later, until someone interrupted them.

"Stop drooling, it's only a broomstick" came the familiar voice. It was Samuel.

"Speak for yourself that's the latest model, most people can't afford that" Téa said, explaining why they were all gawking like idiots.

Samuel shrugged. "Who's it from?" he asked.

"My godfather, I sent him a letter a few days ago, about how I got on to the team, but I never imagined he'd get me a broom" Harry replied smiling.

"What about your parents? Why didn't they get you one?" Samuel questioned. Harry was silent at this. He looked away from his friends and stared at the table. He didn't feel like getting into his personal life with them. Not now at least.

His friends didn't understand and all wore puzzled looks on their faces, but they didn't want to push any further. They began talking about what it was going to be like when Harry and Samuel started playing real matches.

Harry listened to their conversation but didn't join in. The bewitched ceiling began to snow. Everyone was confused at this but Harry knew why. It was because he was feeling sad and this only made Harry frown more. He looked up and saw Daphne watching him. He just stared at her, she tried a small smile but Harry wasn't in the mood, so he got up and left. This made Daphne feel quite hurt, she hadn't done anything wrong.

Harry moped about the school before going to his first lesson. He had potions with professor Snape, and with the day Harry was having it probably wouldn't end well.

Harry was stood with Alyssa and a few other Ravenclaws and Slytherins, whilst they made a forgetfulness potion. Daphne was near him and she stealthily sneaked in between Harry and another Slytherin to talk to him.

"Are you mad at me?" Daphne asked.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I smiled at you at breakfast and then you stormed out" Daphne said raising her eyebrow in question of him remembering it.

"Oh that, well I was just not in a great mood. But now that you mention it I am kind of mad at you." Harry said, turning to stir his potion, as Snape neared their table.

"What, why?" asked a confused Daphne.

"It's not just you, but we made a pact to stay friends and everyone broke that pact, including me, but I didn't want to." Harry said.

"That's not fair, I didn't want to stop being friends either, but everyone stopped talking and I figured that because I was in Slytherin none of you would want to be my friend. Especially Hazel, as she was put into Gryffindor." Daphne said defending herself.

"I'm sorry for assuming things but you can't blame me it's not like you made any attempt to talk to us."

"And you did?" Daphne said outraged.

"Well I talk to Alyssa every day and I talk to Mathew sometimes"

"Alyssa is in your house, and even if you talk to Mathew you never hang out" She said finding a way around everything Harry had said.

"Okay, but what about Samuel, he's my friend and he's in Gryffindor" Harry said stubbornly.

"Maybe, but you didn't make the agreement with him, did you? No, I didn't think so" she said, fury burning in her eyes. She walked away and went back to her potion, which was now bubbling over and so was Harry's.

Professor Snape came over at that moment and was outraged with Harry and Daphne. He gave them both a detention for making a mess. There detention seemed a bit ridiculous to Harry, because they had to clean the whole of the potions room and if they made any more mess professor Snape would give them more detentions. If they weren't careful they could end up with a life time of detentions.

Harry was already in a bad mood and the detention from Snape had made him worse. He was grumpy all throughout History of Magic and professor Binns shouted at Harry for not making any notes from the lecture, so Harry now had to do a two page essay on the Gargoyle Strike of 1911. Which is what the lecture was on and Harry had barely listened to any of it.

Lunch went by quickly, which Harry was rather happy about. Samuel had apologised about what happened at breakfast even though Harry knew Samuel had no idea what he'd actually done. But Harry didn't mind, no one knew about his home life.

Harry's next lessons were Defence against the Dark Arts, and they were learning about Gnomes. This lightened Harry's mood a bit as he always enjoyed this lesson. In Harry's opinion it was over too soon, and before he knew it he was off to Herbology. Herbology wasn't much fun, they were learning about Puffapods.

By the time dinner came around Harry tired and fed up, but his day wasn't over because he had quidditch practice and a detention after dinner. Harry's friends were very aware of how delicate his feelings were that day and only made small talk with him not wanting to make his mood any worse.

Once all the magnificent food appeared on the table, Harry dug in and forgot all about his worries. That was until Rodger Davies, Harry's team captain, came up to him to remind him about their practice. Harry nodded and went to get his new broomstick.

"Keep up Potter" Davies shouted at Harry as the team was flying around the pitch.

"I'm doing the best I can" Harry shouted back.

"Well your best isn't good enough today"

"Oh lay off me would you" mumbled Harry.

"What was that, I didn't quite catch it" Davies said in a demanding tone.

"Nothing captain" Harry said. Rodger gave him a look that made Harry keep quiet for the rest of the practise. Harry flew down ten minutes before their practice was over.

"What you doing, we've still got ten minutes of training left" Davies said.

"I have detention with Snape, I don't want to be late" Harry said truthfully.

"Alright go on, but you better have a better attitude tomorrow, is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Harry said mockingly, saluting at the same time. Davies chuckled whilst he watched Harry's retreating body and turned back to his team, "Jeromy, Emily swap sides."

Harry raced to the potions room and almost ran into Daphne.

"Whoa, sorry."

"It's fine." Daphne said, coldly.

"No it's not, I had no right to have a go at you like I did earlier, do you forgive me?" Harry asked, replaying the awful conversation they had previously had in his head.

"Yes, but only because you admitted that you did wrong" Daphne said smiling. They entered the room, professor Snape waiting for them.

"Right, you two are not to leave until this room is completely clean, understand?" He asked sternly.

"Yes sir," Harry and Daphne said simultaneously. Snape left them to it but no doubt he would check on them from time to time.

Cleaning the potions room was harder than Harry had expected. When Snape had come in to see how they were doing he was unimpressed, and told them to make sure that all the stains on the tables were gone. Harry was sure that most of them were there since before they were born. It was a very impatient time of re-organising bottles, wiping down sides and dusting the windows, but they were finally done.

Harry and Daphne went their separate ways. Harry was originally heading towards the Ravenclaw common room, but found himself in a completely different part of the castle. It was then that he realised that Hogwarts was trying to talk to him again.

 _Do you see door in between the painting of the young girl and the statue of the witch?_ Hogwarts asked.

 _No, what door?_

 _Do you see it now?_

All of a sudden where there was once a clear wall, there was a door.

"Wow," Harry said to himself.

 _How did you do that?_ Harry asked Hogwarts.

 _It was always there, I just allowed you to see it._

 _That's amazing._

Harry took a few steps forward before reaching out and pushing open the door. The room appeared to be dark and dusty but as he entered, the room lit up. The door closed behind him once he was safely inside the room.

That was when Harry noticed the four portraits lined along the wall. He recognised them almost instantly. They were the founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin.

Harry was confused, why had Hogwarts bought him there? Harry was trying to think, unaware of the ghost forming from out of the portraits, when Harry looked up he screamed. They looked real, like they were alive.

"Don't be afraid," said Godric Gryffindor. Harry was so confused now.

"You look like the founders" Harry said.

"That's because we are you dumb twit," said Salazar Slytherin.

Harry stared in shock, "But you're dead."

"Why do you think we're ghosts?" Helga Hufflepuff said.

"Err," Harry was lost for words.

"Take a seat," said Rowena Ravenclaw, conjuring a chair for him. Harry sat down with a soft bounce.

"I'll explain," said Godric Gryffindor, "We preserved our bodies as ghosts in these portraits. However we cannot leave this room or we will be returned back to the portraits and we know not if we could become ghosts again. This room is known as the founders' chamber in Hogwarts, although there are few who know about it. Currently at Hogwarts only you do, but some have come across it before. Like those redheaded twins, they snoop around everywhere if they had stronger magic and stronger auras, they could easily have of found this room, but they would never know what it was actually for."

"Wow" Harry exhaled, "But why am I allowed to know about it?"

"Well you see you are kind of the heir to Hogwarts the one whose sole purpose is to protect Hogwarts."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"We didn't, but the castle knew as soon as you entered. And that's why it can communicate with you."

"Can it communicate with you?"

"Of course, after all we created Hogwarts."

"We are going to teach you Harry," Rowena Ravenclaw said.

"What do you mean, teach me what?" Harry asked.

"Everything and everything you need to know to make you as strong as you can be and so you can protect the school from any danger, which it comes across." Answered Helga Hufflepuff.

"Now we'll explain more another time, you should get going to bed, I know it's a lot to take in, but you'll manage." Finished Godric Gryffindor, ushering Harry out of the room.

 _The chamber of the founders, wow,_ thought Harry. He truly was amazed. He made his way back to his common room and flopped on the sofa, he lay there for several minutes. He had almost fallen asleep had he not remembered that he was going to write to Sirius.

Harry climbed the stairs to his room, and went over to his desk. He scratched away at the parchment writing about his day.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _Today has been a crazy day. It started off great, then turned sour and I ended up getting a detention from Snape somewhere along the way. The weirdest thing ever just happened to me, but unfortunately I cannot tell you what. Sorry it's not a lot but I just wanted to thank you for the broomstick, I can't believe you bought it me. If you were here I would hug you. I miss you a lot._

 _Love Harry._

Harry re-read his letter to make sure it made sense. He decided to go up to the owlery now and get Hedwig to take the letter to Sirius.

When he got there he was greeted by a happy Hedwig. Harry told himself that he needed to spend more time with her, he felt bad just using her and letting her out when he needed a letter delivering. He tied the letter to her and gave her a treat before heading back to the Ravenclaw common room.


	9. I Hate You Hogwarts

Harry was in the founders' chamber again and he was being circled by the ghosts of the founders. They were telling him how he was going to fail at protecting Hogwarts. Harry was trying to convince them that he could do his job, but they kept ignoring him and laughing at him.

Harry woke up out of breath. He got into his school robes and went downstairs so he could wait for Alyssa, before going to breakfast. By time Alyssa came down, Harry was already mid conversation with his teammates about their next practise they had tomorrow.

When Harry's conversation was over he went to the great hall to find Alyssa but she wasn't there. Harry saw Téa sat with Samuel and Hazel at the Gryffindor table. Harry was a bit reluctant to go up to them at first as Hazel was there and he wasn't sure how things would go. But out of the corner of his eye he saw Daphne watching him, so he went up to them.

"Hey Téa, Samuel, Hazel, erm Téa do you know where Alyssa is?" Harry asked.

"She went to the library to finish her History of Magic homework," Téa answered.

"Oh, well would it be okay if I sat with you guys?" Harry waited for a response.

"Sure" was the first answer he got and surprisingly to Harry it was Hazel.

"Thank you" Harry said as he sat down. Harry looked over in Daphne's direction and winked. She smiled and he swore he could see a small blush crawling onto her cheeks. He returned to the conversation his friends were having and he enjoyed himself. Although he had to try ignore some of the lingering stares people gave them as they sat talking casually, without a care in the world.

Harry had transfiguration, he walked with Téa, and on the way was joined by Mathew, as they shared this lesson with Hufflepuff. In transfiguration, professor McGonagall was teaching them the transformation formula, which is that the intended transformation is directly influenced by body weight, viciousness, wand power and concentration.

That lesson flew by very quickly along with all his others. Except when Harry had potions. Professor Snape droned on, and he made Harry feel stupid, when he used his work as an example of what not to do. From across the room Daphne smiled at Harry feeling sympathetic towards him.

Harry was later, walking on his own to the great hall for dinner. When he realised there was no one around he decided he would contact Hogwarts, he still had so many questions about what he had learnt.

 _What is it Harry?_ Hogwarts asked.

 _I just wanted to know why me?_

 _Well Harry when you came here I sensed right from the beginning that you were destined for something great. And when I knew I could get in contact with you I realised that your something great was to protect me._

 _Oh, okay._

 _I am sorry to say this but as you are linked to me I am linked to you. I sense all the loss and pain you feel from your family having ignored you all this time._

 _You have no right to know how I feel._

 _I know but I do just as at times you will know how I feel. It's just that I can't help but feel that your magical connection to me, even though you didn't know you had one, only added to the effect of your parents ignoring you all this time._

 _What! So it's your fault I had such a crap childhood. If it wasn't for Sirius my life would be horrible, and now you're saying that if it wasn't for our connection I would have my parents. I would have a real family._

 _That's not what I'm saying, your parents would still be how they are today, and I just think that the connection slightly added to the effect. Besides I can see in your memories that they don't completely ignore you._

 _Stop going through my mind. I HATE YOU!_

And with that the conversation was over and Harry stormed through the castle. Before he entered the great hall to meet his friends he calmed himself down, as he would never be able to tell them the real reason why he was so angry.

When Harry reached his friends he could hear what they were talking about. They were chatting about how the bewitched ceiling changed from such a nice sky to a harsh one. Harry frowned as he sat down. He knew it was because he and the school were both angry at one another. On Harry's other side it was one of his teammates, so he decided to make idle chatter with them.

Harry left the great hall early, wanting to get some peace from all the chatter. His friends asked if he had wanted any company, and he felt bad for turning them away but he just needed to be alone.

On his walk he could feel Hogwarts trying to talk to him. Harry had to use all his strength to block her. Harry got back to his dorm room and headed to his room. He felt like doing something productive so he decided to write a letter to Mr Olivander of Olivander's Wand Shop, to see how he was doing.

 _Dear Mr Olivander,_

 _How is it going at the shop? I wanted to thank you again for my wand. I miss being able to come visit you whenever, like when I was younger. I hope you are doing well,_

 _From Harry Potter._

Harry planned to get the letter delivered later on. He decided he would go visit Hedwig, and let her out for a fly. Harry climbed the stone steps with ease. He opened the door to the owlery, and found Hedwig hooting away at the other owls.

Harry let Hedwig out her cage and told her to come find him, when he was out on the school grounds. Harry raced back down the steps and off towards Hogwarts grounds.

Harry was heading in the direction of Hagrid's hut when Hedwig joined him. She perched delicately on his shoulder, Harry gave her a stroke and continued his way down to Hagrid. Harry liked Hagrid, he had come across him a few times within the school.

 _ **Knock, knock.**_

Hagrid swung open his door with such a force that it practically shook his whole house.

"Oh sorry Harry, come in, come in" Hagrid said standing back to let Harry come inside. Harry came inside, Hedwig going back out for a fly as he did, and sat down at Hagrid's table.

"Would you like some tea Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes please, thanks Hagrid" Harry replied, a few moments later the tea was finished and Harry was sipping at the warm contents of the cup. As Harry was drinking his tea, he realised that Hogwarts wasn't trying to contact him. And this meant that either she just gave up or she couldn't whilst he wasn't inside the school.

"So Harry what brings you here?" Hagrid asked, slurping at his tea and dripping it down his bushy beard.

"Just came to see how you were" Harry said truthfully.

"Oh well, I'm very well thank you Harry and how are you today?"

"I've had better days, but I'm fine."

"Oh well if there is ever anything you need help with just let me know."

"I will thanks Hagrid."

"You're welcome Harry."

Harry and Hagrid continued on their conversation. Hagrid asked Harry about how school was going and then they got into a conversation about their favourite subjects and what Hagrid was like when he went to Hogwarts.

When it started to get late Harry made his way back to Hogwarts, as he had to get ready for some quidditch practise. Moments later he joined his team in the pitch.

Davies told them to go into their first practise drill, which was for Harry. They had to throw loads of tennis balls at Harry from all around the pitch in different directions. This was to help Harry get a better reflexes and hand eye coordination. They did this for a while before, changing drill.

They carried on running through different drills for over an hour, then everyone returned back to the Ravenclaw common room. Harry was spent and decided to go straight to sleep.

Once again Harry was back in the founders' chamber. Except this time they weren't bringing him down they were lifting him up. They were encouraging him and telling he could do this. Telling him that he needed to forgive Hogwarts that it wasn't her fault.

Harry woke up. He could feel Hogwarts in his head knowing that he had upset her. He focused on getting her attention so could apologise.

 _Hogwarts I'm so sorry for how I acted before, and I want to train, I want to protect you._

 _Thank you Harry, go to the founders' chamber after your lessons tomorrow they will begin your training._

 _Okay._

And with that Harry and Hogwarts were now at peace and the school was filled with a warmth that helped Harry get back to sleep.


	10. Training With The Founders

Harry was getting dressed as were his roommates. Once they were already they headed down to the common room to wait for Alyssa and Téa. When Alyssa and Téa joined them they all made their way to the great hall for breakfast.

Harry was enjoying his breakfast as usual when he saw Hazel enter the hall. He didn't think she would sit them but as Samuel had previously joined them, he guessed she was more confident and comfortable, as they are in the same house. Unfortunately Harry noticed that Alyssa and Hazel weren't talking much, only the odd word here and there. _I have to make a plan to get my friends back together._ Harry thought.

Harry was in Herbology and they were still learning the same topic, however professor Sprout had begun to trust them with the equipment and plants. Harry had also noticed that Hazel seemed to have a knack for Herbology, she was becoming a favourite of professor Sprout, which Harry was sure would make some of the Hufflepuffs jealous.

Harry's next lesson was transfiguration. Harry was already able to remember the formula for transforming an object, he was also able to do it practically. He was helping Mathew remember it too, whenever he saw him he would ask him what the formula was, today Mathew had finally got it.

Professor McGonagall was at the front of the class talking about how transfiguration can become useful in everyday life once they leave Hogwarts.

"No doubt we'll have to sit through this every year" Harry said rolling his eyes. At this Mathew started to laugh, trying to hold it in for McGonagall's sake. Until she gave him a stern look which made him burst, causing Harry to laugh. By the end of it Harry and Mathew had tears streaming down their cheeks, from laughter. This made other students laugh. Even professor McGonagall had to hide a smile on her face. Unfortunately as it had interrupted her teaching professor McGonagall gave them both detention. They had to sort books in the library. Harry was put down at this as he was sure it would run into his training time with the founders.

He went to lunch and was sat with his friends talking about how boring his detention was going to be. Harry really didn't fancy sorting through books and making sure they were in the correct place. But at least he was with Mathew and this help Harry feel a lot better knowing he wouldn't be doing it alone and he would probably get a laugh out of it.

After lunch Harry left the great hall and he made his way to his next lesson, Defence Against the Dark Arts class, with professor Quirrel. Harry enjoyed this lesson and even though they were given homework at the end he still didn't mind, unlike many of the Gryffindors who moaned in complaint.

His final lesson of the day was potions. Harry was not as excited for this, because although he did quite like potions, ever since he got the detention professor Snape hadn't been very pleased with anything he had done. He would try and correct everything Harry was doing even if he was already doing it right. Harry knew Snape clearly didn't like him but as to why he was unsure, all Harry did was get one detention.

Then it reached dinner, Harry was going to skip dinner as he wanted to get in as much training as possible.

"Hey Harry do you want to come visit Hagrid with us?" Alyssa asked, with Nicholas and Téa stood at her side.

"Not today I've got some things that I need to do" Harry said, eagerly awaiting to get to the founders chamber.

"Okay we'll see you later" Alyssa said waving goodbye as they turned to leave.

Harry raced his way through castle to get to the founders chamber. Once he reached the place where the door was supposed to be he was shocked that it wasn't there. Then he remembered that Hogwarts had to reveal it to him for him to even know it was there. Harry closed his eyes and pictured the door, and when he opened his eyes, there the door was.

He opened the door with a creak. Harry slipped inside and waited for the founders to appear out of their portraits. A moment later and Harry was now standing with the four founders.

"So what are you going to teach me?" Harry asked.

"Patience child, we will go over everything you do in school and perfect it. We will help you in your strength, agility and endurance. We will show you the secrets of the castle and how to get around. We are going to make you the strongest wizard that you can possibly be." Said Rowena Ravenclaw, smiling, "Each of us will teach you different skills and go over your different subjects that you have in school."

"Wow thank you" Harry said, "When do we start?"

"Now" Godric Gryffindor said.

At first Harry had to go over all of his subjects and everything they were learning or already had learnt. They checked he knew the basics for each subject and when he did they moved on. They wanted to test his strength.

"Your quidditch will help with your strength, agility and endurance, but we will also help so that if you ever find yourself in a duel or even a hand to hand combat fight you will be able to prevail, without being injured too much," said Godric Gryffindor.

"Okay, but what are you going to do to help me I can't exactly do quidditch in here." Harry said.

"Of course not, but me and Godric will teach you hand to hand combat moves for a while, then we'll move on to blocking spells." Salazar said.

They worked at this for at least an hour. Harry was learning the best ways to take a hit, to dodge or to take someone down. He wasn't the best but they assured him that over time he would get better. Although Harry was very fast and able to keep going a long time due to his natural ability of playing quidditch. After a while Harry began to ache and then he remembered that he had a detention.

"Oh no I have to go I have detention" Harry rushing to leave. But before he could a hand grabbed his shoulder stopping him, it was Salazar Slytherin.

"You don't need to worry Harry this room is magical, it works in many mysterious ways, for example every hour that passes in here only half an hour passes out there in the real world. This allows us to train you for longer without it interrupting in your normal life, as when you come here you'll have been here for ages but no one will suspect anything because to them you won't have been gone for as long." Salazar said.

"I think I get it" Harry replied.

"But Harry you need to be careful and make sure you stay healthy and get enough sleep. Because although time in the real world doesn't move as fast, you will still have spent this extra time and your body will feel it" Helga Hufflepuff said.

"Okay so no overdoing myself basically" Harry said. Helga Hufflepuff nodded with a smile. Harry went back to training for a while longer until he would need to go to his detention.

Harry was quite sad to be leaving the founders he was having fun training with them. Harry made his way over to the library and waited until Mathew got there before he got to work. Harry found it very tiresome. He struggled to pick up the books and put them at the higher shelves as he was aching all over from the training.

"I hope we never have to do this again, it's so much effort" Harry said.

"I feel you man, I'm sorry I laughed a bit much and got us a detention, but it was so funny the way she gave me that look after you said what you did it was unbearable." Mathew said grinning widely at the image of that lesson.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't just your fault it was mine too, but I agree it was a very funny situation especially seeing the look on McGonagall's face," Harry said smiling as well.

When their detention was over they said their goodbyes and went back to their common rooms. When Harry got back to his room he decided he would write another letter to Sirius.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _Today has been a great day. I am enjoying school a lot, especially the quidditch. My friends are great and I have started talking with my other friends my next goal is just to get us to all hang out at the same time together. I got a detention from professor McGonagall today it was super boring. I hope all is well with you? What have you been up to lately? I still miss you._

 _Love Harry_

Once Harry had finished writing, he decided to go back downstairs and hang out with his friends for a while longer, until he went to bed. As the clock ticked away it became eleven o'clock and Harry knew what the founders had meant about making sure he had enough sleep otherwise all the time training, doing lessons and staying wake for so long it would take a toll on his body. Harry left to his room and went to bed.

That night Harry fell asleep truly happy. He was getting closer with his friends, he just needed to get them altogether. He was having a great time on the quidditch team. He and Hogwarts were getting along and he was finally training with the founders.


	11. First match, Celebrations and Friendship

Harry was back out on the quidditch pitch training for his upcoming match. Harry and his team were running through a practise match and different scenarios of what might happen. Like if the keeper was taken out they would get into a particular formation and work together to stop the other team from scoring.

They went through many drills. They made sure everyone had good endurance and hand eye coordination. They practised a lot of passes for the chasers, hits that the beaters could make, saves for the keeper and manoeuvres for Harry to do to catch the snitch before the opposing seeker.

They had been practising non-stop over the last few days before their match against Hufflepuff. Harry was really excited to actually play in a match. He had told Sirius about the upcoming match and new that he was very confident that Harry could do well. Harry still hadn't told his parents he was on the team, he hadn't actually told them anything, but he knew they wouldn't care and it wasn't like they had sent him a letter to check up on him.

Harry was growing tired of waking up every morning really early and going out to the quidditch pitch. He needed a break, but he forced himself to go because if they lost the game he would regret not going and blame the loss on himself.

The match was this weekend and at the moment it was Thursday, Harry was definitely going to be tired out with all his quidditch practise and training with the founders. He needed to watch that he doesn't overdo himself because he doesn't want to let his teammates down, or Hogwarts.

Once there quidditch training was finished Harry made his way into the great hall for breakfast. He sat down with his friends.

"So how's the quidditch practise going?" Alyssa asked.

"It's good but I'm spent and I don't know how much more I can't take of non-stop quidditch practice." Harry said resting his head in the palms of his hands.

"Don't worry after your match is over you'll go back to your regular training schedule." Samuel said coming up behind them and sitting down next to Harry.

"Either way it's still a lot of work, but it will be worth it when we win" Harry said.

"Cocky I see, well maybe you'll win this match but not when you go against me" Samuel said, smiling gleefully.

"Game on" Harry said smiling back at Samuel. They shook hands firmly and then burst into fits of laughter.

They left the great hall and headed to their first lesson of the day. They had Potions which Harry liked, as he did many of his subjects, however Snape didn't particularly care for Harry so it made it difficult for Harry to enjoy the lessons sometimes. But Harry kept hard at work hoping to impress Snape.

His next lesson was History of Magic with professor Binns, again Harry loved to learn about all the things that have happened in the past, but he sometimes disliked listening to professor Binns drone on about the different events.

When it was lunch Harry, Alyssa, Nicholas and Samuel left the great hall early and went to the library to catch up on Defence Against the Dark Arts homework they had been given.

"So Harry any more quidditch practise tonight?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have any on Friday as Davies doesn't want us to put too much strain on our muscles before we even play the match," Harry replied. He was very relieved at breakfast when Davies had given him that news.

Harry and his friends continued to do their homework right up until they had to go for their next lessons, which were Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology. The lessons flew by quickly. And Harry was on his way to the founders' chamber to get in some quick training before his quidditch practise.

Harry entered the secret room of Hogwarts, watching his surroundings making sure that no one saw him. He jumped when he saw that all the founders had already come out of their paintings, as normally they only come out after he has arrived. They all wore worried expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked confused.

"We can tell that Dumbledore is suspicious he is sensing the magical use of the castle when she communicates with you, things will be fine but we don't want Dumbledore to find out what's going on otherwise he will probably meddle with things," Salazar Slytherin said.

"Why would he meddle?" Harry asked.

"Because he's the headmaster and he most likely wants everything done his way, we can't know for sure what would happen but it would just be best not to let him find out. So whenever you are around him be careful." Godric Gryffindor concluded.

"Let's get on with the training shall we," Rowena Ravenclaw said.

Harry went over his transfiguration and charms. Then he went over his History of Magic class and what he was learning about currently. After Harry had finished his training he went out for more quidditch practise then returned back to his common room for some well-deserved rest.

The next day Harry woke up with a smile on his face. He had no more quidditch practise until the match tomorrow. He went to breakfast and sat eating some toast whilst he waited for his friends.

Their lessons went quick and before Harry knew it he was back in the Ravenclaw common room again. He and his teammates were discussing tactical methods for tomorrow's game against Hufflepuff.

"Harry make sure you keep your eye out for the snitch, watch the other seeker in case they have spotted it before you. But don't forget to watch what else is happening because if you're not careful you could get knocked off your broom." Davies explained, "You got it?"

"Yes."

"And everyone else make sure you're all in the correct positions, that we talked about earlier, if you plan on doing something let your teammates know, so we can back you up. And most importantly do your best even if we do not win." Davies said. In Harry's opinion he was quite good at the inspirational speeches. After they were finished they all went to bed early to get extra sleep.

Harry woke the next morning ready and excited for the days match against Hufflepuff. He jumped out of bed full of energy and got dressed and ready for the day as quick as lightning. When Harry had gotten downstairs, he saw that no one was around, except for a few stragglers and realised that he had gotten up late, compared to normal. Harry made his way to the great hall as fast as he could. When he spotted his friends he sat down, a warm smile on his face. Harry looked up to see that the enchanted ceiling bore a bright, sunny day, perfectly reflecting how Harry felt.

"You look happy, Harry" Alyssa said. Still smiling Harry replied, "Yep. I can't wait for the quidditch match. It's going to be great."

"I'm sure you will mate but, how are you so sure that you're going to win?" asked Nicholas.

"Well," Harry paused for a moment trying to think, "Well, I guess I don't know for definite but I feel pretty good about our chances. Any way it's my first match, I can't afford to mess it up." Harry's friends watched in wonder and amazement at his positivity.

Samuel walked by and gave a quick good luck to Harry before returning to the Gryffindor table. He sat with Hazel and a few of his other friends. Harry watched as Hazel, enjoyed her time with her friends. Harry wasn't jealous of their friendship he loved his friends, but he wished that they spent more time together, along with Daphne and Mathew. Alyssa he was nearly always with as they were in the same house. But Harry wanted to follow Sirius' words and branch out. He'd even spoke to the Weasley twins a few times, they were probably the funniest people in the entire school. Their pranks were the best and luckily for Harry he was yet to be the target of one of their pranks, unfortunately the same could not be said for some of Harry's friends. Fred and George had even managed to prank John Crace, which probably wasn't the greatest thing to have done because John was fuming.

Breakfast was nearing its end and Harry left his friends and went away with his teammates to get ready for their match. It was to begin in a half hour. Whilst each team got ready and went over their tactics, the rest of the school students and staff would be filling into the stadium, and taking up their seats to watch the match.

Soon enough Harry and his teammates were ascending onto the field, the crowds cheering on for each team. The Slytherins remained pretty impartial, as they only really wanted their team to win the cup at the end and being as their team wasn't playing today what did they have to cheer for, not even the Gryffindors defeat. But there were some cheering on. Lots of people were chanting for it to start.

When everyone was in position Madame Hooch's whistle blew and the match began. Harry watched as the two teams collided, the beaters hitting away the bludgers, chaser going in ready to score. Ravenclaw looked off to a good start with Emily already flying up field quaffle in hand ready to score. Unfortunately the Hufflepuffs chasers were at her side ready for her to release the quaffle, their keeper ready as well. Davies, went below Emily and shouted for her to drop. She dropped the quaffle, the Hufflepuff chases flying after, but Davies already had it tucked under his arm. The Hufflepuff keeper wasn't expecting that having thought that his team would then gain control of the quaffle, but they hadn't, so when Davies sent the quaffle flying through the hoops there was nothing that he could do. Ravenclaw scored ten points.

Harry flew circles around the pitch waiting for the snitch to give its appearance. It took a while and one close bludger but Harry finally caught the glint of gold out of the corner of his eye. He zoomed by trying to follow, but its direction was ever changing. The Hufflepuff seeker Cedric Diggory, he was in his second year, so also a first time seeker (because Harry and Samuel were the unusual exceptions to the rule of being in at least second year before you could try out for the team), had also spotted the snitch and was racing around trying to follow its path.

The game continued, Ravenclaw winning 60-40, and Harry and Cedric where both flying around like maniacs trying to get the snitch. It never went in a straight line for more than 30 seconds and every time Harry had come near to wrapping his fingers around it, it jutted out in the other direction. Harry was growing tired of following it round and finally stopped. He could tell Cedric too was getting tired but he kept following, probably thinking that Harry had lost sight of it. But he hadn't. He watched from a far trying to see if there was a pattern to the snitches madness. If there was one Harry couldn't see it though. He decided he would just have to put his practise to good use. The amount of training with the Founders and the practise for quidditch, Harry was bound to have learnt some good, he knew he had and now he would use all those long nights to win this match. With as much energy as Harry could muster he zoomed across the field in pursuit of the snitch. The crowds continued to cheer, but Ravenclaw more loudly as they watched Harry make his way across the field towards the snitch.

Hufflepuffs beaters watched as Harry neared the snitch and hit the bludgers in his direction. But Harry was ready and used the sloth grip tactic that Samuel had taught him. Harry could see Samuel beaming with proudness right now, but he quickly erased the image from his mind and focused again. The snitch was so close. All Harry needed to do was extend his arm and he would have it in his grasps. Unfortunately Cedric was back at his side and they struggled against each other as they tried to grab the snitch. Harry leaned forward, Cedric copying his motion. Harry decided to use this to his advantage and he came to a sudden halt smiling at Cedric. Cedric stopped as well confused, as Harry had hoped and then Harry sped by with great speed and snatched up the snitch.

"Harry's caught the snitch, Ravenclaw wins" This echoed around Harry's head as his teammates flew up to congratulate him. The sound coming from the Ravenclaws multiplied.

Harry was pretty exhausted after the match, but his spirits lifted as he looked around him. Everyone in Ravenclaw was celebrating their win against Hufflepuff, Harry sat on one of the sofas in their common room with Alyssa next to him. His team mates had congratulated him on getting the snitch and managing to trick Cedric. _Serves him right for thinking he could copy me and get the snitch for himself,_ Harry thought.

Harry's mind pondered over to thoughts of his other friends and he wished he could be celebrating with them as well, but as they were all in different houses they weren't permitted to come in to each other's common rooms. Although no teachers said it to be true, it was assumed among all and because most people didn't have friendships with those in other houses they thought it wrong and probably wouldn't approve. People had noticed that Harry and his friends had been mixing with others, mostly the Gryffindors. Never the less it didn't go unnoticed and many, mostly Slytherins, didn't approve. Only one Slytherin could Harry be sure of didn't view friendships in this way, Daphne, but she was yet to come talk to them all in front all the other students, she had only really spoken to Harry. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts and back to reality, when Alyssa was calling his name.

"Harry, Harry."

"Yes?" Harry turned and gazed at Alyssa.

"You alright? You seem a bit distracted" Alyssa asked a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'm fine. I think I'm going to retire to my room, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry's feet padded up the stairs and up to his four poster bed. He closed the curtains around him and lay back closing is eyes. Without meaning to Harry drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

Harry woke early the next morning, and decided that before breakfast he would go to the founders' chamber. He forgot to go last night because of their celebrating, and so thought it would be a good idea to check up on them. It wasn't long before Harry soon reached the chamber. He entered unnoticed, and waited for the ghosts to appear from their portraits. The founders forms were faded but gradually they grew more prominent until Harry could see them all stood before him.

"Harry, glad to see you're back, but isn't it a little early?" asked Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Yes, it is. But I thought I'd come because I couldn't make it last night as we were celebrating."

"No worries Harry, what was the cause for celebration may I ask?" said Godric Gryffindor.

"Well we had a quidditch match yesterday and Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff," Harry noticed the look of triumph on Rowena's face, it didn't last long though because of the look of defeat that Helga wore.

Harry noticed that Salazar stayed out of useless conversation and only seemed to speak to Harry when they were training. He saw Harry staring and gave a disgruntled noise. Harry looked away, he wasn't scared of Salazar but in the early hours of the morning he wasn't ready cause a scene, even if it was only in front of ghosts. Harry soon left promising to return later on for some training.

Harry was sat alone at the Ravenclaw table in the great hall when he felt someone sit next to him. It was Alyssa. Not many people were in the hall or even awake for that matter, so Harry was surprised to see her. She sat beside him, a silence elapsed as they ate their breakfast. As time passed, more people joined them at their table making idle chatter, Harry didn't join in he just sat deep in thought.

A few days passed and Harry's friends felt he was distancing himself from them. They still spoke and sat together, but something had changed. The truth was that now Harry was settled into Hogwarts he had fallen into a routine, of going to lessons, quidditch practise and training with the founders. He had spent his life not getting attention from his family so he didn't mind being alone. With the exception of Sirius, but he couldn't see him all the time, especially now that he's at Hogwarts. And Harry was still upset that he, Daphne, Alyssa, Hazel and Mathew hadn't kept to their agreement, to stay friends, he had really enjoyed their company when on the Hogwarts Express.


	12. Halloween

Harry's behaviour was noticed not only by his friends in Ravenclaw but also Hazel, Mathew and Daphne. It was late on Tuesday night, Halloween was tomorrow and four students met up outside on the school grounds, away from prying eyes, especially as they were breaking curfew.

Hazel, Alyssa, Mathew and Daphne sat together on the grass discussing their friendship and Harry.

"He hasn't spoken to me in ages" Mathew said, "I thought we were friends but it wasn't like that day on the train, it never was."

"I know how you feel" Hazel agreed.

"I'm in his house and somehow he's managed to evade me most days" this came from Alyssa who gave a short sigh, "What about you Daphne."

"Nope, not a word," she sat staring at her nicely manicured nails. Silence folded around them and for a while no one said anything until Alyssa burst. "I miss you guys, and Harry. I know we never really hung out after we met on the train but I really wanted to be good friends, and I think that's what Harry wants too." They stared at the sudden outburst, even Daphne but she soon recomposed herself.

"I guess, I've wanted the same thing." Daphne said quietly.

"Wait, seriously" Hazel was shocked being as Daphne was a Slytherin and she had never really tried to speak to any of them except Harry.

"Don't make me repeat it Gryffindor," she said it with a smirk on her face and the others couldn't help but laugh.

"I think that we owe it to ourselves and Harry to see if this friendship can work, what do you guys say" Alyssa beamed with hopefulness.

"I'm in." Mathew said.

"Me too," added Hazel. They all looked at Daphne.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want the same thing as you guys," she said rolling her eyes. Another round of laughter.

"Well this is good news because I've got a plan" Alyssa said her eyes shining with enthusiasm.

Harry woke up tired from his previous night of training with the founders. He and Godric and Salazar were fighting hand to hand combat, they were much better than him and Harry could tell that Salazar enjoyed taking Harry out every five minutes. After Harry had put on his school robes he made his way downstairs. His roommates were still asleep and Harry didn't see Alyssa or Téa, so he made his way down to the great hall for breakfast.

Harry picked at his food, not feeling in the best of moods. The enchanted ceiling showing a cloudy morning, struggling for a storm not to emerge. Alyssa emerged around the other side of the table and sat opposite Harry a big smile on her face.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Harry looked up at the question, "I'm fine. You look like you're having a good morning."

"Oh I am, you'll see soon enough."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked confused, but Alyssa didn't hear him, she was piling her plate up with some pancakes.

Five minutes later three more Hogwarts students situated themselves around Harry. To his surprise it was Mathew, Hazel and Daphne. Daphne and Hazel sat at each of his sides and Mathew opposite him next to Alyssa.

"Surprise" Alyssa said.

"W-what's all this about?" Harry was confused but a warm feeling rested in his stomach.

"Well we knew how you felt about us not keeping or promise to each other and so we decided we would remake that promise. If you're in." Mathew said this with a mischievous smile on his face. "Besides us Hufflepuffs are known for our loyalty, how I could betray you all like that I honestly don't know. It's just not in my nature, therefore I am sat here." Harry smiled in answer and the rest of them laughed, although Daphne tried her best not to.

The other students around the hall, were confused or angry or just down right shocked at the scene that lay before them. But the five friends didn't care. They enjoyed each other's presence, and paid no heed to those around them. Alyssa poured an unhealthy amount of syrup on her pancakes, causing Daphne to mumble about what that would do to one's health and body. Creating yet again another round of laughter. Harry was glad to have his friends back because as much as he hated to admit it he was lonely. He could deal with it, after all he had for most of his childhood, but since coming to Hogwarts he hadn't wanted things to be that way. And it wasn't.

Their first lesson went by quickly, and the news about Harry and his friends sitting together at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast had spread like wild fire. A lot of the older students didn't appreciate their friendship, believing it should stay within their own houses. The worst of it was that Slytherins and Gryffindors were turning against Hazel and Daphne for being friends. The only few people who didn't seem to have a problem with their friendship was Harry's roommates, Téa, Samuel and the Weasley twins had even congratulated as to being so bold to go against what everyone else thought about interhouse friendships.

Harry wasn't sure about the others but he easily ignored, what everyone said. Except if they someone said something really bad, especially against Daphne or Hazel because being in Gryffindor and Slytherin clearly wasn't easy for them, in terms of how the rest of their house felt with them being friends. But it was Halloween and their first holiday at Hogwarts and Harry intended to make the best out of it.

Harry was in charms, the Ravenclaws shared this class with Slytherin, so Harry, Alyssa and Daphne sat next to each other on the front row. This lesson was taught by professor Flitwick, also Ravenclaws head of house. Today they were leaning the unlocking charm. Alyssa had gotten it straight away being one of the top students in their year. Daphne and Harry too were pretty intelligent so after a few tries they had also mastered the spell. They enjoyed the rest of the lesson talking about nothing in particular as those around them continued to work hard on getting the spell right.

It was now dinner and Harry was ready for anything. Throughout the day people had eyed him and his friends, called them behind their backs. Harry ignored it, mostly, he found it a lot easier to do than his friends. Harry, Alyssa and Daphne sat down at the Ravenclaw table, with Téa and Harry's roommates, (Cole, James and Nicholas). Hazel joined them to having just been sitting with Samuel and the Weasley twins.

"Hey Hazel," Daphne said smiling.

"Hey guys, Samuel says hi too he was going to come sit with us but the twins are telling him about their pranks that they have ready for the rest of the year" she said with a slight chuckle at the end.

"More pranks," Harry said "The one they pulled last week was insane. They can't possible have more."

"Quite the contrary actually, they said they have enough for their entire school lives, and that they're constantly coming up with more."

"Quit complaining Harry, _you_ haven't been a target yet or at least not a direct one. Remember how I used to have a crush on Angelina Johnson, well if it wasn't for Alyssa I would have made a fool of myself." Nicholas said.

"Used to, I thought I saw you staring at her the other day," Harry retorted.

"What! N-no. That wasn't me" Nicholas stuttered and tried, but failed, to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Oh shut up Harry." Harry smiled to himself.

Harry looked up at the enchanted ceiling it showed a dark, beautiful, night sky, the stars twinkling. And as it was Halloween there was also pumpkins floating above the tables. The dinner food vanished and desserts appeared. Everyone grabbing cake and chocolate. Harry felt the happiest he had felt in a long while, since coming to Hogwarts. Dumbledore said goodnight and everyone retired back to their common rooms and Harry fell into a dreamless sleep feeling happy.


	13. R vs S vs H vs G

Harry was out on the pitch, flying his nimbus high in the sky. He had arrived early for practise, and was currently waiting for the rest of his team to arrive. Down below he spotted Davies, he flew low at Davies' side.

"Not trying to earn any brownie points are we Potter," said Rodger smiling slightly.

"Of course not Captain," Harry replies with a smug smirk.

"Good because it wouldn't work" he says as Harry takes back off into the air at successful speed. Rodger was proud to have Harry on his team, even if he would never admit something like that to Harry, or anyone else that would dare tell him.

All the teams were getting in lots of practise for the upcoming matches. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had already done theirs. Slytherin and Gryffindor had theirs last week with Gryffindor winning, no surprise there with Samuel Midnight being their team seeker. Ravenclaw had their match against Slytherin coming up soon and although they were sure they could beat them, a little extra training wouldn't hurt. Well maybe not the rest of the team but Harry was struggling to keep up with all the quidditch and training with the founders and school work, it was wearing him thin. Especially as Harry was proving to be quite intelligent. Last week in professor Binns class Harry had memorized a whole essay to replay back to professor Binns to prove he was focused as Harry had earlier fell asleep in the lesson, only woken by Alyssa sneezing. Snape wasn't too pleased with Harry doing well in potions either and tried to find any and every excuse to correct Harry or give him a detention. Luckily Harry had his friends that stuck by him, even if they didn't know the added pressure about the founders.

Harry wondered about the castle before he had to go to his training with the founders.

 _How are things going Harry?_

 _Hogwarts?_

 _Of course._

 _It's nice to hear from you, and everything is fine._

 _It's nice to hear from you too, but I sense you're stressed._

 _I guess things have been busy and I haven't wrote to Sirius lately._

 _It'll be fine, now you best be on your way the founders are getting impatient._

 _Crap I'm going to be late._

 _Don't worry I'll tell them._

 _Wait you can talk to them too._ Harry was very surprised by this piece of news.

 _Of course I can they are the founders of this school my magical essence stems from them._ Harry just knew that if Hogwarts had a face a smile would be there, and with their conversation over, Harry felt Hogwarts warm and he began his way over to the founders' chamber.

Harry stepped into the hidden room to see four impatient looking faces staring down at him. He cringed with fear.

"Next time don't be late." That was all they said before Harry once again began his training. He was working on potions with Salazar Slytherin for Professor Snape's class. They were currently working on the forgetfulness potion. Harry knew how to make it, but needed to memorise the order in which the steps go. They moved on from potions to Herbology which Helga Hufflepuff taught Harry.

After about an hour of training, harry decided to make his way back to the Ravenclaw common room. He made quick work of the riddle and entered his common room to find only Alyssa, with a few of the older students remaining, as it was beginning to get late. He slumped down next to Alyssa who gave him a questioning look.

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Nowhere."

"Really? Because no one's seen you."

"I was just wondering about the castle." Harry said, he was starting to get nervous and although he knew she didn't quite buy it, she accepted his excuse, although begrudgingly. They then began to get to work on their potions homework which was to write an essay on common poisons and the antidote to those common poisons. Being in Ravenclaw meant there wasn't much surprise in that they found it quite easy, but Snape always tried his best to give students hard work so he could take off house points and then award some points to his own house, even if they didn't deserve it.

Harry later made his way into his room and flopped onto his bed, his roommates already in a deep slumber. Harry felt at peace, he was so glad to be at Hogwarts and away from home. He felt a twinge of guilt surge through him. He was happy to be away but he missed Sirius and deep inside he felt he missed his parents and his younger brother. No. They didn't miss him, how could he miss them? Harry was conflicted he didn't like his family they ignored most of the time, but part of him still loved them and wanted them to love him too.

That night Harry had a restless night with dreams about his parents and Sirius hating him for leaving.

The crowd's cheers were loud. Slytherin really wanted to win and so far were currently ahead of Ravenclaw by 20 points. Harry stayed vigilant, even as someone on the Slytherin team purposefully bumped into him. Quidditch wasn't one of the most innocent sports, it was pretty dangerous, but for school Slytherin were most definitely going over the top. Ravenclaw had already lost one of their chasers in this match, from being knocked off their broom. No one really cared, although some of the teachers did have horrified looks on their faces.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a golden speck flying around. He swung on his broom and made a bee line for the snitch. Unfortunately the Slytherin seeker was closer, which Harry hadn't taken into account and if it wasn't for the snitch's crazy antics, he would have got the snitch before Harry. Luckily it zoomed off in the opposite direction before Slytherin won. Not long after spotting the snitch though, had both the seekers lost it. The play went on for another 20 minutes before the snitch was spotted again. Harry was quite disappointed for not being the one to notice it first, but that didn't matter, all that did was that he would be the one to catch it, and give Ravenclaw the win.

Currently the scores were 120 – 90, Slytherin ahead by 30 points. Harry noticed that the Slytherin seeker had once again lost the snitch, but Harry still had it in his sights. He decided to go for the wronski feint tactic Samuel Midnight had taught him. He did a straight dive down and tried compose his body in a way that the other seeker couldn't see where the snitch was, only assumed it was there. Luckily this worked well enough and the Slytherin followed Harry. It was Harry's first real time trying this move and he hoped it would work. Slytherin's seeker wasn't going to pull up easily but nervousness was etched onto his face. Harry managed a successful pull up, but the Slytherin seeker caught on early and had pulled up before it was too late. The crowd's cheers came again and Harry raced towards the snitch, arm outstretched, his teammates cheering him on, he was going to do this. He was inches away he strained his fingers and slowly his hand clasped around the golden snitch. Harry almost fell to the ground from relief. Ravenclaw beat Slytherin. The cheers were loud, silence from only the Slytherins and Snape.

Daphne, Alyssa, Mathew, Hazel and Harry sat together in the great hall enjoying the feast celebrating Harry's win for Ravenclaw. All the spectacular foods appeared and every one dug in. Once they had finished dinner, a variety of puddings appeared. Harry piled his plate with chocolate cake, making the others fall into fits of laughter.

Harry had a much better sleep that night.

The wooden desks of the transfiguration classroom each held a mice in a cage, awaiting the students. They were learning how to turn mice into snuffboxes today. As the students clambered into class, everyone's faces lit up with excitement. Harry and Mathew were thoroughly excited as they hadn't done much practical work so far this year in transfiguration, only leaning the transformation formula and turning a pig into a desk which wasn't done practically until the later years in Hogwarts.

"Today we will be turning mice into snuffboxes, you will be assessed on how well you do at the end of the lesson, so for now concentrate and work hard." Professor McGonagall announced.

It was nearing the end of the lesson and McGonagall was coming round. Alyssa had managed a successful transformation, as did many of the others, with the exception of Harry's roommates Cole and Nicholas. Cole completely failed, and Nicholas only managed half a transformation. It gave the class a good laugh, but McGonagall was quite displeased. It was now Harry and Mathew's turn and to both Harry and Mathew's relief it went well. Everyone began to pack away their things, but as they were leaving Cole, Nicholas and Harry were called to stay behind.

"I get why _we_ have to stay but Harry? I wonder what that's all about." Whispered Cole. Nicholas and Harry shrugged and they waited patiently for the rest of the class to leave.

Professor McGonagall rounded her desk and gave both Cole and Nicholas a hard glare, "I'm very disappointed you two are in Ravenclaw I expect you to being doing better than you are in this lesson. I know your performance in other lessons and it is of much higher standards than your performance in this lesson. Therefore you either come to after lesson study sessions with me."

Cole and Nicholas stared at McGonagall unsure of how to respond. Harry stood with a slight smile on his face. Professor McGonagall could definitely be scary when she wanted to. Both Cole and Nicholas turned to look at Harry a sheepish smile written on their faces. Harry's smile dropped.

They left McGonagall's classroom, with Cole and Nicholas high fiving, and Harry trailing behind.

"Don't worry Harry, tutoring us will be great fun," said Cole, giving Harry a half-hearted pat on the back.

A week later and Harry, Nicholas and Cole were sat around a small table in the Ravenclaw common room studying for transfiguration. Or that's what Cole and Nicholas called it, instead of admitting that Harry was tutoring them. However they kept getting distracted as later that day it was the Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor quidditch match.

"Who do you think will win?" asked Cole.

"Is that even a question," said Téa coming up behind them.

"What's that supposed to mean," he replied with a completely faked hurt look.

"What I mean is, it's obvious who's going to win," she said sitting down with them.

"Why is it?" Cole asked.

"Because Gryffindor have Samuel on their team and he's being playing nearly all his life, and Hufflepuff aren't exactly known for being the best in sports either."

"Well neither are Ravenclaw but we've still won both our matches," added Nicholas.

"Exactly," said Cole fist bumping Nicholas. Harry sat watching his friends argue about dumb things, happy things were going well. He looked around and spotted Alyssa coming from the girl's dormitory and raced over to say hi.

"Hey Harry how's the tutoring going?" Alyssa asked gesturing to Nicholas, Cole and Téa who were deep in conversation about quidditch.

"Yeah not well so far, but if they don't improve they will have to take up studying with Professor McGonagall. Not that I, myself would mind." Harry said with a small chuckle at the thought of Nicholas and Cole sat with McGonagall at a small table, like they were now, in conversation.

"Well come on we best get headed to the quidditch pitch if we want to get good seats for the match. It'll be starting soon." Harry waved Cole, Nicholas and Téa over and they all made their way to the quidditch pitch.

It felt kind of strange to be sat on the seats watching instead of on the pitch flying. Harry really enjoyed quidditch, he wasn't overly competitive but he enjoyed winning, mostly he just liked to fly around and see how fast he could go, which was what he had to do on a regular basis to keep up with snitch.

Right now Gryffindor were ahead, the score 70-40 the match hadn't being going for long but Harry could see the snitch and saw that Samuel could see it as well.

"Midnight's spotted the snitch he's going straight for it, looks like an easy victory for Gryffindor," said Lee Jordan who was the commentator for all the quidditch matches. Harry swore he saw McGonagall roll her eyes at Lee, but there was no way she could hide how pleased she was that Gryffindor was winning. Like Ravenclaw, Gryffindor had won all their matches so far and it was pretty obvious to most people in the school that this year it was likely between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor who would win the quidditch cup. Although Slytherin refused to admit that.

Samuel followed the snitch, his arm extended and after about 30 seconds his fist closed around the golden snitch. And the cheering began once again.


	14. What to do for Christmas

The holidays were nearing and Harry was still unsure whether or not to go home or spend Christmas at Hogwarts. All of his friends were going home except Téa and Samuel. No one knew why he couldn't decide, he knew he could trust them or at least his closest friends, Daphne, Hazel, Mathew and Alyssa, but he didn't know how to approach the subject, otherwise he would ask for their advice. Spend Christmas at Hogwarts away from family and be at Hogwarts with not many people around, or go home to Sirius, who he would love to see, and the rest of his family who would just parade over Daniel.

The halls of Hogwarts were decorated in shimmering lights and the trees in the corridors and the great hall were decorated beautifully. And Hogwarts felt happy, Harry could feel his insides warm and the enchanted ceiling in the great hall was showing a beautiful clear sky, with the sun shining, much like the real sky that day.

Harry had left the feast early to take a walk around the castle grounds before the feast was over and they would have to go to lesson. He wasn't out long before he saw the blonde hair and piercing, blue eyes of Daphne. She came to his side and gestured over to a tree, in which they went and sat beneath.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing. I-I just needed some time to think." He lay his head back on the tree trunk and closed his eyes.

He didn't know how long he had been asleep but when he opened his eyes again Daphne was gone. It didn't appear to be any later than it was before he fell asleep. He shot up and ran around the tree only to bump straight into Mathew and go flying to the ground.

"Ow!" exclaimed Mathew, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, I- what are you all doing?" he asked unsure of what the answer could be. Stood before him was Daphne, Hazel, Alyssa, and Mathew who was at his side on the ground.

"We were worried about you and it's been 15 minutes since you and Daphne left, and when we found you, you were asleep," explained Alyssa.

"Oh. Err… okay then," Harry wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Come on Harry what's up with you, we're meant to be friends. Talk to us." This came from Daphne, which was quite a surprise for Harry because like himself she didn't share her emotions much, but that was just the way she was. No one really understood why Harry, the brother of the famous boy-who-lived was so miserable all the time.

Harry sucked in a deep breath and prepared himself to tell his friends what was bothering him, "Well, I still don't know if I should stay at Hogwarts or go home for Christmas."

"Is that it?" Mathew said with a chocked laugh. Harry threw him a look of indignation. Daphne punched Mathew on the arm, which got him throwing his hands up in the air for surrender. Harry fought the urge to smile.

"If you don't mind me asking but why wouldn't you want to go home to your family?" Asked Alyssa, curiously. This got them all looking at Harry like they were children and he was going to tell them a story.

"Well I guess I don't really like my family." Harry said it so nonchalantly that no one knew how to respond to it. They all stared blankly at him for a few long seconds.

"What do you mean, how do you not like your family? Especially yours. I thought they would be great, being kind of famous and all," said Hazel.

"I suppose they are a great family in some respects, just not to me. My only real family is Sirius. My parents ignore me half of the time," Harry replied, making a mental note to write to Sirius later.

"WH-what? What about Daniel? He's meant to be a hero. Saviour of the wizarding world. Defeater of you-know-who. He's your little brother!" Alyssa said.

"It might sound bad, but I don't really know him, you guys probably know just as much as I do," he said it with a small shrug.

"I don't know if I could ever not know my little sister, or my parents. Oh Harry." Daphne chucked her arms around Harry and then remembering everyone else was there stepped back, a small blush rising in her cheeks.

Harry looked around at the pitying faces of his friends, "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"But Harry it isn't fair you should know your family, someone should know how you're being treated," Hazel said.

"It's fine, besides I have Sirius. Now promise me?" He looked them each in the eye until they silenced their arguments and nodded in defeat.

They made a slow way back into the castle and then went their separate ways to their common rooms. Alyssa was glad that Harry had opened up, but it was a horrible secret. She kept glancing at him nervously for the entire way back to the Ravenclaw common room. As they were rounding the corner to the common room, Harry stopped and waited. Alyssa didn't get it at first but then she let out what she'd been holding in, "I'm so sorry Harry. I will keep your secret but it's not right, but I know I can't change your mind on that. Anyway have you decided if you're going home or not?"

"Not exactly, what do you think I should do?"

"Well… I think I… oh I don't know Harry. On one hand no, they don't treat you right, but then maybe you go and talk to them, try to fix things."

"No way can I do that," Harry almost yelled it, he clamped his mouth shut so fast.

"No."

"What?"

"No, you shouldn't go home."

"Why?"

"Because Harry if you don't want to change things with them, then what is the point in going home. Yeah you could see Sirius but he won't be around all the time, you'll just be setting yourself up to get hurt. So don't go, stay at Hogwarts." She let out a deep breath and carried on towards the Ravenclaw common room.

The words were harsh, stabbing at Harry like a knife, but they were true. Part of him knew that in the end he wouldn't go home anyway. It was just having someone, one of his best friends, tell him exactly what he thought deep down.

He trailed slowly behind. When they entered the common room, Alyssa went and sat with some of the girls that had come back early after the feast, but Harry went straight back to their rooms. They had lessons to get to soon, but Harry was tired so he threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes.

Alyssa waited for Harry as long as she could but she needed to get to lesson. She really hoped she hadn't hurt his feelings by telling him not to go home. It's probably not what he wanted to hear, but it's what he needed to hear.

Harry woke up later feeling refreshed, he had a dreamless sleep. The sky was growing dark and Harry realised he had probably slept through his last two lessons. His room was still empty, so he clambered out of bed and made his way down to the common room. He saw Alyssa sat at a table reading, and he went to join her.

She was so engrossed in her book that she had barely noticed Harry's arrival. Alyssa looked up a small smile on her face, but she looked sad.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said after a while.

"You don't need to be, I should be for not thanking you."

"What?" she asked stunned by what he just said, "Thanking me? Why?"

"Because as much as it hurt, you told me exactly what I needed to hear. So, thank you." She reached out to his hand and squeezed it. Then she returned to her reading. Harry went over to where his quidditch teammates were gathered and joined in some idle chatter, before the night ended.

About an hour later Harry was going to go up to his room to write to Sirius, when their house prefect gave Harry a message saying that Professor Flitwick needed to see him.

"Professor?" Harry knocked on the door as he entered his teacher and head of house's classroom.

"Ah, Harry. I see you're well, yes?" The short Hogwarts professor asked as he came round from behind a tall stack of books.

"Yes Professor."

"That's good. Now I assume you know why you're here. Personally I wouldn't have called you here if Minerva hadn't insisted upon it. But Harry you're an intelligent student, you should be attending lesson. Unless you're dying and Madame Pomfre doesn't allow it." He said the last part with a small chuckle.

"Of course professor." And with that Harry left his short professor and headed back to the Ravenclaw common room.

When Harry arrived back in his common room he said a quick hello to his friends and teammates, before going straight to his room to write his letter to Sirius.

Harry's desk had gotten considerably messy after the first few weeks of Hogwarts had begun. He clearing a space big enough for his parchment, Harry got his quill, dipped it in the dark, black, ink.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _I'm very sorry that I haven't written lately. I've missed you a lot. I'm doing well in all my lessons, professor McGonagall even asked me to help tutor some of my roommates. I love Hogwarts, it's fantastic. And I hate to have to write this but I'm not coming home for Christmas this year. I would love to see you but a friend showed me what's best for me. Tell my parents._

 _Love, Harry._

Harry folded the letter and set it aside, making a note to go to the owlery and let Hedwig out, before sending the letter for him. It was getting late so Harry clambered into his bed, and hid under the blankets.

The next morning was fast approaching, Harry rolled out of bed and pulled on some clothes. It was Saturday so they didn't have any lessons. Harry's first plan after breakfast was to go visit Hagrid, with his friends. Then he would go see Hedwig and get her to take Sirius' letter to him. After that Harry would be training with the founders. Finally he would be doing some quidditch practise.

Harry and Alyssa walked side by side and made their way to the great hall. They found a seat at the Gryffindor table with Hazel. As they began piling toast and bacon onto their plates, Mathew and Daphne arrived, Mathew seating himself next to Hazel and Daphne commandeering the other spot next to Harry.

"So we all still going to Hagrid's?" asked Hazel. Everyone nodded, before tucking into their breakfasts.

Harry, Daphne, Hazel, Mathew and Alyssa trailed down the dirt path to Hagrid's hut. His pumpkin patch had grown quite exponentially. They made their way through the maze of pumpkins, and came to stop at the heavy, wooden door. Harry knocked loudly, and came the barking of Fangs, Hagrid's dog. A few seconds later and the door creaked open to reveal a smiling half giant, Hagrid. He ushered them all inside and gestured for them to sit around his small circle table, whilst he poured them some tea.

"So, how ya' lot been?" Asked Hagrid, stroking Fang, to get him to calm down.

"Very good Hagrid thanks. How about you?" Said Alyssa politely.

"Good, thanks. It's real nice seein' ya' lot again."

"You too Hagrid," said Harry truthfully. He was really starting to like the half giant.

Everyone was in deep conversation, meanwhile, Harry was spaced out staring at the crows trying to eat Hagrid's pumpkins. Although the awfully frightening scarecrow Hagrid had put together seemed to be doing a well enough job.

Harry was jolted from his daydreaming at the sound of his name.

"Harry?" questioned Daphne.

"Yes," he replied back sweetly, as if he was totally aware of what was happening.

"Are you coming?" asked Hazel.

"Coming where?"

"Back to the castle," sighed Daphne.

"Oh, yes. See you later Hagrid."

They waved goodbye before turning their backs on his hut and returning to the castle. When they were nearly back, Harry split from his friends and walked to the owlery.

 **Authors note: I really hope you liked this chapter** **I know I haven't published anything in ages but I will start making a regular upload schedule.**

 **I have decided to start re-writing this story to make it the best I can. So this is the last update on this story for a while. It will be the same idea (maybe a few changes) I just felt my standard of writing wasn't great and maybe I could do better. And I wanted things to be accurate and make sense with the story itself as well as the writing aspect.**

 **I'm currently doing a new story that continues on from the Lockwood and Co book series. So if you've ever read them or are just interested check that out.**

 **I want to thank everyone for the support, I hope you come back and read the new version when it's out and that you enjoy it.**


End file.
